


Спокойной ночи

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [7]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Себастьяна среди ночи будит телефонный звонок.





	Спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Секс по телефону. На текст вдохновили фотографии [Себастьяна](https://78.media.tumblr.com/72e73c8bc9f1fa1c852d51af8387fd3d/tumblr_pe2iiyDIkl1tiytaj_1280.jpg) и [Криса](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2039fba4c2674c470338641bcb8312e8/tumblr_pe2iiv9bNT1tiytaj_1280.jpg) (фото Эванса – фотосессия для InStyle May 2016, фотограф: Matthew Brookes, фото Стэна – «GQ» May 2018, фотограф: Stephen Pan).

Себастьяна среди ночи будит телефонный звонок. Можно даже не смотреть, только один мудак способен набрать его номер в такое время. 

– Какого хера, Эванс? – хрипло бормочет Стэн в трубку, выпутываясь из одеяла. Он весь липкий от пота – чёртов кондёр опять вырубился. 

– Воруешь мои фотосеты?

– Ты ебанулся? – Себастьян зевает и смотрит на часы. Три утра. Он пытается найти Крису оправдание в виде разницы во времени, но ловит себя на том, что никак не может сообразить, где сейчас Эванс. 

– Фотосет твой увидел. Что за цыганский шик? И вообще, фотки в пафосном костюме в пафосной тачке давно не в моде. 

– Иди в жопу, – искренне и от души желает ему Себастьян. Невыносимо хочется пить. А ещё курить. И немного трахаться. 

– Я бы с удовольствием. Да только она далековато.

Для человека с фантазией не составит труда рассмотреть намёк Эванса. А Себастьян на отсутствие фантазии никогда не жаловался. 

– А что, твою кредитку наконец-то заблокировали и ты не можешь себе билет на самолёт купить? 

Себастьян садится, держа телефон плечом, спускает ноги с кровати и осторожно пробует пальцами ковёр. От прикосновения пушистого ворса к босым ступням его передёргивает – слишком жарко, кажется, будто окунулся в горячую ванну. Он идёт к окну, распахивает створки, впуская прохладный ветерок и звуки ночной улицы. 

– С моей кредиткой всё в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство. Что там у тебя за шум?

– Окно открыл, жарко. 

– Это всё потому, что кто-то слишком горяч. 

– Боже, Эванс, это самый тупой и пошлый подкат в моей жизни. – Стэн плюхается в кресло и задирает ноги на подоконник. – Но, так и быть, он засчитан. 

– Это не подкат, – возмущается Эванс. – Ты чертовски горяч, Себс. Знаешь, я ведь не просто так смотрел твои фото… 

Голос Криса становится низким и бархатистым. Хриплые нотки прокатываются волной вдоль позвоночника Себастьяна, щекочутся где-то в паху, внизу живота завязывается тугой жаркий комок. «Не начинай», – хочет попросить Стэн, но уже поздно. Да и не слишком хочется, если уж честно. 

– Эванс, – проникновенно говорит он, беря с подоконника зажигалку и бездумно вертя в пальцах. – Ты позвонил мне в три утра. И только затем, чтобы рассказать, как дрочил на мои фотки? Не спорю, я польщён, и мне чертовски приятно знать, что ты думаешь обо мне в столь интимные моменты, но мне вставать через пару часов, мать твою. 

– Я представлял, как снимаю с тебя этот пиджак, – невозмутимо, словно не слыша его слов, продолжает Крис. От его тона у Себастьяна поджимаются яйца, зажигалка с грохотом падает на пол. – А потом рубашку. Знаешь, дёрнуть так, чтобы пуговицы разлетелись. 

– Она дорогая. 

– Тем лучше. Так вот. А потом я наклонился бы и провёл языком по твоей груди. 

В трубке что-то шуршит и шелестит, и Стэн отчётливо представляет себе, как Эванс, держа телефон возле уха, откидывается на спину, облизывает губы и тянется коснуться себя. Картинка слишком живая и яркая, чтобы вообще задумываться над её реальностью. 

– Звучит как отличное начало, – отчаянно пытаясь контролировать свой голос, говорит Себастьян. 

– Я уложил бы тебя на капот и засадил по самые яйца, сразу, на всю длину. – Голос у Эванса такой невозмутимый и нейтральный, словно он не пошлости рассказывает, а проповедь читает. Возлюби ближнего своего. Пусть даже на капоте. – Трахал бы тебя до полного изнеможения, пока голос подо мной не сорвёшь. Как тебе нравится, Себ? Чтобы я уложил тебя животом и трахал сзади? Или тебе больше хочется смотреть на меня, пока мой член в твоей заднице? 

Себастьян только булькает что-то неразборчивое. Его рука уже в трусах, он плотно обхватывает свой член ладонью и делает несколько рваных, резких движений. 

– Я мог бы дрочить тебе, пока трахаю. Чтобы ты получил удовольствие по полной программе, м? Просто представь, Стэн, как я удерживаю тебя за бедро, сильно, до следов, как ты любишь, и вбиваюсь в тебя, быстро и глубоко. Ты только стонал бы и просил ещё.

Голос Криса сбивается, дыхание учащается, и Стэн искренне надеется, что не только он сейчас отчаянно толкается в собственный кулак. 

– А ещё, знаешь, очень соблазнительная мысль трахнуть твой рот. 

Себастьян, не в силах больше сдерживаться, стонет в трубку, лаская себя быстрее. Ему уже плевать, что его лишили законного сна, что он будет вялым и заторможенным на завтрашних съёмках, его мир сосредоточен сейчас на голосе Эванса, на прекрасных, охуительных пошлостях, которые он несёт, и сладких обещаниях, которые стоят за этими пошлостями. 

– Я заставил бы тебя взять так глубоко, как только можешь. 

– Твою мать, – откликается Стэн. – Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Эванс! 

– Давай, – хрипло требует Крис. – Я же знаю, что ты ласкаешь себя. Наверняка ты течёшь, Себ. Как бы я хотел сейчас встать перед тобой на колени. 

– В эту игру можно играть вдвоём, – выдыхает Стэн, движения его руки становятся беспорядочными, он вскидывает бёдра, но этого так мало, чертовски мало, ему нужен Крис, его ладони, его губы, его член, в конце-то концов. 

– Я предпочитаю по очереди, – низко, хрипло смеётся Эванс. – Ох, Себ, ты… – Он замолкает, не в силах больше подбирать слова. 

Они молчат, слушая тяжёлое, учащённое дыхание друг друга, негромкие стоны и непристойные влажные звуки, и это так стыдно и сладко, так откровенно, и так отчаянно хочется быть сейчас рядом. 

Себастьян вскрикивает, жмурясь, кончает, пачкая свою руку, и обессиленно растекается в кресле. В ушах звенит, и просто – какого хера? Мгновением спустя Крис кончает с его именем, и наступившая тишина оглушает. 

– Приезжай, – требует Стэн. – Ну серьёзно, Крис, сколько можно вот этой хернёй страдать? 

– Спокойной ночи, Себ, – мягко отзывается Эванс и сбрасывает вызов. 

Мудила. 

Себастьян бросает телефон на кровать и устраивается удобнее. У него есть время до вечера, чтобы продумать свою месть.


End file.
